rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Dracul
ORDO DRACUL Klątwa wampiryzmu stanowi ledwie przeszkodę na drodze do osiągnięcia prawdziwej potęgi. Jest to jednakże przeszkoda przytłaczająca, a większość Spokrewnionych nie potrafi nawet postrzegać jej jako czegoś, co można pokonać. Tym, którzy mają w sobie dość oddania, uporu i inteligencji, Ordo Dracul - inaczej nazywany Zakonem Smoka - może zapewnić stosowne środki. Wampiry z Ordo Dracul to zarówno fundamentaliści, mający w sobie tyle zapału co każdy fanatyk, jak i zimni, świeccy teologowie, którzy poszukują jedynie sposobu na niszczenie swych wrogów. Zgromadzenie jako takie otwiera się jednakże na obie powyższe mentalności, albowiem od jednych i drugich można się wiele nauczyć. Frakcja ta za swego założyciela uważa Vlada Tepesa, czyli samego Drakulę. Drakula jest postacią istotną, twierdził,że nie został Przeistoczony przez Wampira. Wedle relacji przekazanej przez samego Drakulę to Bóg odwrócił się od niego i by ukarać go za występki, rzucił na niego klątwę wampiryzmu. Najszerzej akceptowaną historią Drakuli jest boska kara, której Vlad Tepes doświadczył za zbrodnie swego śmiertelnego żywota. Wedle pewnych źródeł historycznych Tepes został wyznaczony na „obrońcę chrześcijaństwa”. Ów tytuł wykorzystał jednak dla zwiększenia swoich wpływów politycznych i wytłumaczenia swych okrutnych czynów. Poza zbrodniami przeciwko ludzkości Drakula ostatecznie wyniósł własne pragnienia ponad swoją świętą przysięgę i ten właśnie czyn go zgubił. Wiarygodność powyższych stwierdzeń pozostaje oczywiście nieudowodniona, a to, że samego Drakuli nie widziano już od ponad stu lat, nie stanowi nawet ich największej luki. Legendy o Drakuli przypisują mu różne dziwne okoliczności. Mądrzy członkowie społeczeństwa Spokrewnionych podejrzewają, że Drakula sam Przeistoczył niewiele dzieci - ale jeśli nie został Przeistoczony, to do którego należał klanu? Wedle innych źródeł Drakula nigdy nikogo nie Przeistoczył lub też poniósł klęskę, tworząc istoty podobne potworom, pragnącym tylko stale i bezmyślnie sycić wściekle swoje pragnienie. W istocie, organizacja wyrosła wokół nauk Drakuli jest równie enigmatyczna, co jej założyciel. ZARYS OGÓLNY Korzenie Zakonu stanowią kwestię wciąż poddawaną dysputom - nawet wewnątrz samego zgromadzenia. Jest on bez wątpienia jedną z najmłodszych frakcji Spokrewnionych. Smoki, bo tak ze strachem (lub nienawiścią) nazywają ich inni, posiadają zapisy sięgające XVI wieku. Wraz z rozpowszechnieniem ruchomej czcionki zgromadzenie było w stanie efektywnie rozpowszechnić ogromne zasoby swoich archaicznych i tajemnych zapisków, które potrzebne są członkom do transcendentalnych studiów. Zgromadzenie również odczuło nagły przyrost potęgi i liczby członków w czasie rewolucji przemysłowej, a potem pod koniec wieku XIX i w kilku kolejnych dekadach. Uważa się, że zgromadzenie rozwinęło się najpierw w Europie Wschodniej dzięki rozwojowi techniki transportowej, ale wiarygodne teorie początek istnienia frakcji przypisują wiktoriańskiemu Londynowi, a nawet Nowemu Jorkowi. Ordo Dracul otacza czcią swego założyciela, ale odnosi się do niego zupełnie inaczej niż Lancea Sanctum do Longinusa. Smoki uważają, że klątwę wampiryzmu można i trzeba pokonać, i że Przeistoczenie jest wyrokiem, które można jednak odwrócić, a nawet przekroczyć. Nic, nic nie jest stałe, jak twierdzi Zakon, nawet pośmiertne istnienie, którego doświadczają wszyscy Spokrewnieni. Oczywiście żaden znany wampir nigdy nie uwolnił się od swego Requiem poprzez rytuały Zakonu (w każdym razie nie w sposób, który przez innych mógłby zostać uznany za satysfakcjonujący - źle przeprowadzony obrzęd może w końcu zmienić kogoś w popiół lub rozkładające się truchło). Mimo to Spokrewnieni przyznają chętnie, że coś takiego zajmuje całe wieki, jeśli nie milenia. Brakuje jednakże pewnego kluczowego elementu wiedzy, ale zmniejszający się świat i rozpowszechniająca się technologia z pewnością przybliżają moment jej poznania. W tym względzie właśnie Ordo Dracul lepiej czuje się we współczesnym świecie niż Invictus, choć nie aż tak dobrze jak Kartianie. Techniki nie należy się obawiać - stanowi ona tylko kolejne narzędzie, z którego można korzystać. Z racji tego, że zgromadzenie jednakowo ceni sobie rozwój umysłowy i duchowy, starszyzna pragnąca zachować swoją pozycję winna pozbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń i nauczyć korzystać z telefonu czy skanera. Tradycjonalistami jednak nie gardzi się zbytnio (wszak mogą dysponować użyteczną wiedzą, a nie należy palić za sobą mostów), ale zwykle pozostawia się ich samym sobie w ich schronieniach, by tam doświadczali swego Requiem i w samotności prowadzili swe badania. Poszukiwanie wiedzy jest często wymienianym celem Zakonu, ale specjalnie jest on mglisty. Członkowie Ordo Dracul interesują się, co prawda, wiedzą, jednak fakt ten ma więcej wspólnego z typami osobowości, jakie przyciąga do siebie zakon, niż z jego faktycznymi celami. Smoki poszukują prawdy na temat wampirzego stanu, co oznacza, że chętnie rozmawiają z innymi wampirami o ich doświadczeniach i uczuciach związanych z Przeistoczeniem - o zmianach w ich ciałach i o tym, co zmieniło się w ich podejściu do śmiertelników (Zakon w szczególności interesuje się Gangrelami, a te Dzikusy, które dołączają do zgromadzenia, szybko stają się jednymi z najbardziej szanowanych jego członków). Smoki poszukują jakichś wzorców w planach Boga, w klątwie pośmiertnego istnienia i w każdym innym aspekcie Requiem, który może dać im odpowiedź na pytanie, jak przekroczyć granice wampiryzmu. Ordo Dracul posiada hierarchiczną strukturę, która jest unikatowa - wewnętrznie nazywa się ją Smoczym Językiem. Zakon posiada wiele rytuałów i inicjacji, które symbolizują przekraczanie przez członka „kręgów wtajemniczenia” lub też wyznaczają poziom jego dokonań wewnątrz kręgu. Pozycja w hierarchii wydaje się zgadzać z mistrzostwem posługiwania się Smoczymi Splotami (Zwojami), ale nie wiadomo, czy jest to prawdą, czy tylko mylnym spostrzeżeniem osoby spoza zgromadzenia. Struktura ta służy również do chronienia tajemnic zgromadzenia. Ordo Dracul niechętnie pozwala komukolwiek, nawet członkom niskiej rangi, na opuszczanie swoich szeregów. Im wyższa czyjaś ranga w zgromadzeniu, tym więcej dana osoba dokonała i tym bardziej będzie niechętna (przynajmniej w teorii) opuszczeniu zgromadzenia. Niestety i tak zdarza się, że członkowie Ordo Dracul wyrzekają się swego zgromadzenia częściej niż Zakon jest skłonny przyznać. CZŁONKOWIE Ordo Dracul nie musi nawracać. Chociaż chętnie przyjmuje nowych członków, Zakon nie jest aż tak otwarty jak Invictus, bowiem jego siła leży bardziej w inteligencji niźli w wierności należących doń Spokrewnionych. Zakon nie zamierza niszczyć istniejącego status quo czy siłą wprowadzać coś nowego, nie planuje również poddawać się starożytnym prawom ani czcić jakiegoś boga. Członkowie Ordo Dracul pragną po prostu przełamać pewne granice, a to już przyciąga wampiry pewnej klasy - Spokrewnionych, którzy nie są zadowoleni ze swego stanu, ale winą zań obarczają kwestie duchowe lub mistyczne, a nie polityczne czy temporalne. Wampiry, które wierzą w którąś z historii pochodzenia swego gatunku, ale którym brakuje religijnego zapału, by dołączyć do Lancea Sanctum również wstępują w szeregi Zakonu. Najlepsze Smoki to ci Spokrewnieni, którzy jeszcze przed Przeistoczeniem mieli otwarte umysły i realistyczne podejście do świata. Widzą, czym się stali, i nie uznają Requiem za ostateczny koniec swojego istnienia. Te Smoki stanowią samą śmietankę. Większość jednakże wstępuje do Zakonu, by po prostu oszukać klątwę nieumarłego istnienia. Pokusa rytuałów przyciąga wszystkie klany i nawet członkowie Lancea Sanctum czasami opuszczali swoje zgromadzenie i dopuszczali się świętokradztwa, jakim było wstępowanie w szeregi Ordo Dracul. Zdarzają się i przejścia w przeciwną stronę. Czasami członek Zakonu stwierdza, że ceremonie, których jest świadkiem, stanowią grzechy przeciwko naturze i siłom wyższym, i postanawia nigdy nie korzystać ze swej ciężko wypracowanej wiedzy. Resztę swych nocy spędzają w cichej pokucie za zajmowanie się zakazanymi tajemnicami. Zakon już zauważył, że niektóre, konkretne obszary badań wywołują taką reakcję częściej niż inne i że te teksty i formuły stanowią łakomy kąsek dla młodych Smoków, które pragną szybko dowieść swej wartości. Ordo Dracul chętnie przyjmuje członków ze wszystkich klanów. Zgromadzenie nie dostrzega szczególnych zalet tak dużego zróżnicowania linii klanowych. Oczywiście konkretna linia krwi i może być źródłem lepszych członków Zakonu, ponieważ jeden rodzic może nauczyć swe dziecię o naturze zgromadzenia, a dziecię to, stając się rodzicem, przekazać wiedzę dalej. Jednak, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Smoki nie zważają na klan, gdy dobierają nowych członków. Na podjęcie decyzji większy wpływ ma temperament oraz potencjał intelektualny. Chociaż nie wszyscy członkowie Ordo Dracul zakopują się w księgach (w zasadzie raczej tego nie czynią), większość z nich jest oczytana i wykształcona. Najtrudniejszą częścią dołączania do zgromadzenia jest znalezienie jego członków ufających innym Spokrewnionym na tyle by ich nauczać. Mając świadomość tego, przyszły Smok musi spowodować, że potencjalny nauczyciel go zauważy. Zbieranie wiedzy o Ordo Dracul (czyli zadawanie pytań wampirom posiadającym dość doświadczenia, by wiedzieć coś o zgromadzeniu), , eksperymentowanie z wampirzą postacią i rożnymi Dyscyplinami oraz sprawdzanie granic Requiem stanowią dobry sposób na zwrócenie na siebie uwagi. Jeśli cała koteria chce próbować znaleźć mentora, szanse jej członków znacząco wzrastają. Zakon zezwala na takie podejście z wielu powodów. Poza oczywistą zaletą posiadania równych sobie, z którymi można wymieniać się pomysłami, koteria może zapewnić sobie ochronę dużo lepszą niż pojedynczy wampir, zarówno przed wrogami, jak i przed mistycznymi błędami, które mogą okazać się tragiczne w skutkach. Ponadto, choć starszyzna Zakonu nigdy o tym nie wspomina, odrobina zdrowej konkurencji ostatecznie służy zgromadzeniu, ponieważ z czasem odsiewa członków, którzy znaleźli się w nim po to tylko, by dla własnego zysku oszukać śmierć. Kiedy przyszły Smok znajdzie już mentora, rozpoczyna się pobieranie nauk. Ten okres tak naprawdę nie kończy się nigdy, ponieważ wszyscy członkowie Ordo Dracul mają uczyć się stale i stale nauczać. Zakon zna wszelkiego rodzaju ceremonie „zakończenia nauki”, ale pielęgnuje założenie, że nawet członek starszyzny może nauczyć się czegoś od mądrzejszego i potężniejszego członka Zakonu (co zresztą przeraża inne zgromadzenia dużo bardziej, niż skłonne są przyznać). Poza ceremoniami zakończenia nauki Ordo Dracul przeprowadza również inicjacje w szeregi zgromadzenia (chociaż poszczególni mentorzy mogą zdecydować się na własne sprawdziany dla przyszłych członków, nim pozwolą im wstąpić do Zakonu). W ciągu kilku pierwszych tygodni nauki jasne staje się, który uczeń posiada na tyle mocny charakter, by nauczyć się korzystać ze Smoczych Splotów, co Smoki uznają za pierwszy konieczny krok na drodze do dołączenia do zgromadzenia. Jeżeli uczeń nie jest w stanie pojąć podstaw tego ezoterycznego spisu ceremonii a powodem tego może być zwykły brak inteligencji lub, na przykład, niechęć poświęcenia swej duszy spirytualistycznym badaniom - mentor kończy szkolenie. Uczeń może ćwiczyć nadal to, czego się już nauczył, ale jakikolwiek postęp bez dalszych instrukcji okazuje się niezmiernie trudny. FILOZOFIA Ordo Dracul jest w równym stopniu zgromadzeniem religijnym i świeckim, chociaż jak dotąd, wampirzej egzystencji nie udało się wytłumaczyć inaczej jak przez istnienie Boga. Zgodnie z tym, w co wierzą członkowie Zakonu, samego Drakulę przeklął Bóg. Podobny pogląd na swego stwórcę ma Lancea Sanctum. Różnica, oczywiście, polega na tym, że Drakula stał się wampirem długo po tym, jak na świecie zaistniało wiele innych wampirów. Ordo Dracul nie wymaga fanatyzmu, jakiego Lancea Sanctum pragnie od swych akolitów. Filozofia Smoków podlega równie rygorystycznej weryfikacji co ich ceremonie, więc dokonują oni swoich cudów bez wiary czy oddania się wyższej potędze. Uważają, że wystarcza sam szacunek. Dla osób spoza zgromadzenia filozofia Ordo Dracul stanowi mieszankę teozofii i postulatów neowiktoriańskich. Niektórzy Spokrewnieni porównują Zakon do tajnego stowarzyszenia, jak masoneria czy Złoty Świt, i nie jest to porównanie bardzo dalekie od prawdy. Nie można się jednak spierać z faktami - ci, którzy dochodzą do znaczących pozycji w Zakonie, z pewnością na tym zyskują, otrzymując zdolność dokonywania czynów, których inne wampiry dokonywać nie mogą. Główne przykazania Zakonu Smoka są następujące. Nic nie jest stałe Członkowie Ordo Dracul są na tyle mądrzy, by nie uznawać się za „nieśmiertelnych”. Wampiry w rzeczywistości umierają i to często bez pomocy intrygujących wrogów czy polujących wilkołaków. Wystarczy niekontrolowany pożar lub błąd w wyliczeniu, kiedy dokładnie wzejdzie słońce, by całe stulecia istnienia i zbierania doświadczeń dobiegły końca. Ale Smoki na tę kruchość nie spoglądają jak na słabość. Uznają, że ich stan może podlegać zmianie. Twierdzą, że gdyby Bóg chciał, by wampiry były niezmienne, nie uczyniłby ich zniszczenia tak łatwym i osiągalnym, a z pewnością niektórym ze Spokrewnionych nie umożliwiłby zmiany postaci. Dlatego Zakon widzi zmiany – nawet zmiany nagłe, które zdają się być zmianami na gorsze – jako zjawisko ogólnie pomyślne, jeśli spłonie budynek, jeśli rozbije się samolot, jeśli upadnie Książę miasta, jeśli inne zgromadzenie utka sieć intrygi lub zaatakują wilkołaki, Ordo Dracul po prostu przypomni swoim członkom, że nic nie trwa wiecznie. Nie jest to mroczny, fatalistyczny lament, raczej wyzwanie - „Co możemy zyskać na tej zmianie?”. Jeśli nic, to zmiana taka staje się przynajmniej przypomnieniem, że zmiany zawsze mogą nadejść. Zmiana musi mieć cel ' Podstawą wyjścia poza wampirzy stan jest zrozumienie, czemu istnieje taka konieczność. Zakon uważa Requiem raczej za wyzwanie niż za klątwę - chociaż jego członkowie nigdy nie zapominają, że w istocie jest ono klątwą. Badając i realizując Smocze Sploty, czyli dokonując wewnętrznych zmian na fundamentalnym, mistycznym poziomie, Smoki starają się dojść do celu, jakim jest porzucenie skorupy wampiryzmu. Ten nakaz ma szersze zastosowanie. Każda akcja wywołuje reakcję, a póki Smok nie jest w stanie zrozumieć wszystkich reakcji, które wywoła dane działanie, nie powinien w ogóle podejmować się działania. Najlepsze odzwierciedlenia lekcja powyższa znajduje w duchowej sile Zakonu. Smocze Sploty szybko wyróżniają jego członków, ucząc doskonale o naturze wynikowości. Im więcej posiadasz mocy, tym mniej jej rozumiesz. Młodzi członkowie zgromadzenia, chcący zyskać to, co mogą im zaoferować Sploty, zwykle nie rozumieją tego paradoksu. Wielu mentorów Ordo Dracul uznaje go za najboleśniejszą, ale zarazem najważniejszą lekcję Requiem. Jeśli każde działanie nie prowadzi do konkretnego celu, szybko zaczyna podlegać entropii i wkrótce ulega zniszczeniu. Zakon nie wierzy w sianie zamętu i oddalanie od siebie odpowiedzialności poprzez słowa: „Zmiany są dobre”. RYTUAŁY I OBRZĘDY Najważniejszym związkiem wewnątrz zgromadzenia jest relacja uczeń-mistrz. Rytuały i praktyki różnią się ogromnie w zależności od mentorów. Jeden nauczyciel może uczyć w sposób nieformalny, a inny swoich uczniów traktować jak nowicjuszy w klasztorze, zmuszając ich do kopiowania manuskryptów czy całonocnego wykonywania prostych prac, a przekazując wiedzę tylko przez ostatnią godzinę przed wschodem słońca. Jednakże zgromadzenie posiada kilka istotnych rytuałów, a niektóre indywidualne metody nauczania stały się wystarczająco znane, by o nich wspomnieć. Smocze Sploty ' Ideą centralną Ordo Dracul jest filozofia transcendentalna, chęć wzniesienia się ponad ograniczenia przeklętej, wampirzej postaci. Poznawanie Smoczych Splotów pozwala Spokrewnionemu „oszukiwać” niektóre aspekty Requiem. Na przykład, wampir może potrafić spowalniać swój mistyczny metabolizm, spożywając co noc mniej krwi niż inni. Innym aspektem transcendentalnym jest umiejętność zaspokajania pragnienia zwierzęcą krwią bez względu na moc swojej własnej Vitae. Pokonywanie tych inkarnacji wampiryzmu, stanowi, wedle Zakonu, właściwą ścieżkę, prowadzącą do całkowitej ucieczki od klątwy. Celem staje się osiągnięcie kolejnego poziomu istnienia, czymkolwiek by nie był. Odnajdywanie gniazd żmija Świat jest w ciągłym ruchu na poziomach, których nawet Spokrewnieni nie dostrzegają. Dawno temu Ordo Dracul zauważyło, że niektóre miejsca mają w sobie więcej magii niż inne. Miejsca te nazywano „neksusami”, „świętymi miejscami” czy „gniazdami smoków”, w zależności od kultury. To one nie pozostają w zastoju. W miarę jak przepływ mistycznych energii świata popycha je, migrują. Dodatkowo, każdego roku powstają nowe miejsca mocy. Zakon już określił, że wiele miejsc, które śmiertelnicy uznają za nawiedzone lub przeklęte (a czasem za błogosławione), powstały w wyniku „napłynięcia” energii w nową lokalizację. Co kilka lat Smoki modyfikują swoje mistyczne mapy świata, nanosząc na nie nowe miejsca i prądy mistycznych energii (nazywając je czasem „liniami magicznymi”). Dzieje się to na przestrzeni kilku tygodni lub miesięcy. Rozpoczęcie przypada zwykle na tydzień przed przesileniem zimowym, bo daje to kartografom najwięcej czasu na wykonanie swych zadań. Wysiłki te otoczone są czcią, a często również towarzyszą im stosowne rytuały. Mistyczni kartografowie traktowani są z najwyższym szacunkiem, a bycie odpowiedzialnym za weryfikację prawdziwości istnienia miejsca mocy wewnątrz Zakonu uznawane jest za zaszczyt. Zwykle uznaje się, że mistyczne artefakty odkryte w czasie takich badań pozostają własnością tych, którzy je znajdują (oczywiście dopiero po tym, jak zgromadzenie będzie miało szansę je przebadać i skatalogować. Podążanie za ogonem smoka Technika nauczania zwana „podążaniem za ogonem smoka” wraz z przyrostem populacji śmiertelników staje się coraz popularniejszym sposobem zilustrowania, że nic nie dzieje się w próżni. Mentor towarzyszy swemu uczniowi w czasie polowania i każe mu zabić jednego śmiertelnika w czasie pożywiania się (co zwykle nie stanowi problemu, szczególnie jeśli uczeń dobrze radzi sobie z nauką). Potem mentor każe podążyć mu za niepoliczalnymi łańcuchami wydarzeń, które dana śmierć powoduje. Kogo zostawił za sobą śmiertelnik? Co napisano na jego nekrologu? Czy ktoś po nim płacze? Kto przyjdzie na pogrzeb? Czy sprawę zbada policja? Ile uwagi policja poświęci jego sprawie? Czy w sprawę zamieszają się inne wampiry? Ponoć pierwsi Spokrewnieni, którzy postanowili przeprowadzić taką lekcję, wciąż śledzą efekty morderstwa popełnionego pośród śmiertelników... ponad 200 lat temu. Mniej formalnie członek Ordo Dracul może powiedzieć, że „podąża za ogonem smoka”, zajmuje się niedokończonymi sprawami lub stara się przewidzieć wyniki każdej części swojego planu. Czczenie mentora Zwyczaj corocznego oddawania czci przełożonym w hierarchii Ordo Dracul nie jest wymagany, ale też nikt do niego nie zniechęca. Dlatego też stał się on powszechną praktyką. Każdy członek zgromadzenia, który postanowi wziąć udział w tym zwyczaju, wybiera inny sposób oddawania czci, w ogromnym stopniu zależny od postaci samego mentora. Niektórzy nauczyciele najbardziej lubią podarunki (księgi, ulubiona śmiertelna ofiara, archeologiczne odkrycie wyniesione z muzeum), inni wolą demonstrację tego, czego w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat nauczył się ich podopieczny. Koterie Smoków, które uczą się u tego samego mistrza, czasami wspólnie wymyślają sposób uhonorowania swego nauczyciela... Ale wampiry często również konkurują między sobą, starając się zostać indywidualnie docenionymi przez mentora. TYTUŁY I OBOWIĄZKI Jak wspomniano powyżej, podstawą Zakonu Smoka jest związek mistrz-uczeń. Wielu członków przedstawia się jako protegowani swego mentora (o ile ten, oczywiście, cieszy się szacunkiem), a starszy Smok posiadający szczególnie obiecującego ucznia może również odwdzięczyć się podobnym komplementem, mówiąc o sobie „mistrz tego-a-tego”. Nie wszyscy członkowie Ordo Dracul stale zajmują się uczeniem, jednakże zgromadzenie żywi ogromny szacunek dla tych, którzy podejmują się obowiązków uznawanych przez Smoki za ważne. Strażnicy Pośród czcigodnych Ordo Dracul, Strażnicy odpowiedzialni są za doglądanie wspomnianych wcześniej mistycznych miejsc. Zgromadzenie ma kilka powodów, by trzymać inne istoty z dala od takich miejsc. Po pierwsze, niedoinformowany głupiec z odrobiną talentu mistycznego, ale bez wykształcenia (Smoki za takie osoby uznają wszystkich spoza zgromadzenia - w szczególności członków Lancea Sanctum i Kręgu Wiedźmy) może potencjalnie zniszczyć moc danego miejsca i zasiać spustoszenie w całej okolicy. W istocie, wampirze miejskie legendy opowiadają o przeprowadzonych w wyjątkowo potężnym miejscu rytuałach, za które odpowiadali ludzcy czarodzieje, szamani Lupinów czy kulty satanistyczne. Po drugie, miejsca mocy to cenny zasób, więc jeśli Zakon już jakieś posiada, to może sam z niego korzystać i odmawiać dostępu do niego swym rywalom. Z drugiej strony, Ordo Dracul zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że inne zgromadzenia Spokrewnionych często prędzej zniszczą takie miejsce, niż pozwolą Smokom z niego korzystać, a jeśli już - to każą sobie za to słono płacić. Po trzecie, miejsca mistyczne stale podlegają zmianom i chociaż zwykle zmieniają się z biegiem lat czy dziesięcioleci, czasami magia dokonuje jednak wielkiego skoku naprzód, a Zakon uwielbia o takich rzeczach wiedzieć jak najszybciej. Na koniec należy dodać, że zgromadzenie uznaje niektóre miejsca za prawdziwie symboliczne lub duchowe i wymagające ochrony przed splugawieniem lub po prostu zniszczeniem. Strażnicy to zwykle te Smoki, które potrafią kryć się i walczyć. Rzadko jednak wykonując obowiązki, gotowi są poświęcić swe istnienie. W końcu nic nie jest stałe, a oddawanie życia za coś, co może zmienić się w ciągu 50 lat, to nieroztropność. Kogaion Każde miasto, w którym Zakon stanowi liczącą się siłę, zamieszkane jest przez Strażnika zwanego Kogaionem. Chroni on miejską siatkę ważnych miejsc i jego sieć mocy, a także jego największe mistyczne skarby. Najczęściej Kogaion zapamiętuje stosowne informacje lub zapisuje je w formie zagadek, kodów lub w martwych językach, by nie wpadły w ręce wroga. Sam tytuł pochodzi prawdopodobnie z języka Traków i oznacza tyle co ‘wspaniała głowa’. Nowego Kogaiona wybiera się tylko wtedy, gdy poprzedni zginie, wycofa się lub zostanie uznany niegodnym zaufania (żeby do tego doszło, musi tak uznać co najmniej siedmiu innych Kogaionów). Uzyskanie tytułu Kogaiona jest jednym z największych zaszczytów wewnątrz zgromadzenia, ale oznacza równocześnie odcięcie danego wampira od innych członków Zakonu. Wszyscy szanują Kogaiona, ale z racji tego, że stanowi on oczywisty cel dla wrogów zgromadzenia, nikt nie chce pozostawać z nim w bliskich stosunkach. Kogaioni to zwykle pustelnicy, u których wielu szuka porady, ale rzadko wybiera się ich na mentorów. Kogaioni zwykle dysponują również przerażającą potęgą w dziedzinie Smoczych Splotów... Chociaż niektórzy ograniczają się tylko do uważania siebie za bardzo potężnych. Zaprzysiężeni Drakuli Niewiele wiadomo o Zaprzysiężonych - z zewnątrz wydają się być podfrakcją lub podzgromadzeniem w Ordo Dracul. Niewielu Spokrewnionych podejrzewa nawet, że Zaprzysiężonych Drakuli dzieli się na trzy grupy, z których każda związana jest z wyższą gałęzią Smoczego języka. Większość wampirów poza zgromadzeniem nie zna nawet Zaprzysiężonych, chociaż tam, gdzie Zakon urasta w siłę, pojawiają się trzy znane tytuły członków: Zaprzysiężony Topora, Zaprzysiężony Tajemnic i Zaprzysiężony Umierającego Światła. Smoczy Język Smoczy Język jest rozwidlającą się linią awansu – drabiną społeczną, po której wspinają się członkowie zgromadzenia wraz ze zdobywaniem nowej wiedzy i uczeniem się nowych aspektów swego stanu. Chociaż dla osób spoza Zakonu zrozumienie istoty hierarchii stoi w najlepszym przypadku na niskim poziomie, wydaje się, że wszyscy członkowie kroczą po tej samej ścieżce awansu do pewnego punktu, po którym wybierają sobie specjalizację. Wielu członków zgromadzenia sięga po prawa do rożnych tytułów, ale niezrzeszeni w Zakonie nie potrafią określić, które z nich stanowią o faktycznej funkcji i zakresie obowiązków, a które są tylko tytułami honorowymi. Smoczy Język stanowi dość niewyraźną koncepcję. Jest tworem niezależnym od Smoczych Splotów, chociaż ich znajomość to istotny warunek awansu na Smoczym Języku. W języku laików Smoczy Język odpowiada, mniej więcej, randze, a Smocze Sploty stanowią wyznacznik możliwości i potencjału. Category:Zgromadzenia Category:Ordo Dracul